bioniclencrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Element: Primary Elements
The primary elements of the Matoran Universe are Fire, Water, Air, Ice, Earth, and Stone. Fire Control over elemental fire gave the user the ability to create, absorb, and manipulate fire. Furthermore, it could be used to manipulate heat independently of fire, including the detection of heat sources. Affiliation with elemental fire tends to give the user a great resistance to heat. Lava was not something that could be controlled by elemental fire. Notable users include Vashari and 'Deathless'. Water Control over elemental water gave the user the ability to create, absorb, and manipulate water. This included the ability to draw moisture from the air, but not the ability to manipulate ice or steam. Control over elemental water includes control over liquid protodermis, as the material was designed to function similarly to water. Affiliation with elemental water tends to give the user an affinity for movement in water and increased lung capacity. Notable users include Sansod and Tritus. Air Control over elemental air gave the user the ability to create, absorb, and manipulate air. This included the creation of whirlwinds and cyclones, and even great storms if their abilities were combined with manipulation of water. Furthermore, fine-tuned control would allow creation of vacuums via the removal of air from a given space. Affiliation with elemental air tends to give the user nimbleness and athleticism. Notable users include Lync and Bhadra. Ice Control over elemental ice gave the user the ability to create, absorb, and manipulate ice. This included the freezing of liquid water, the creation of ice structures, and even whipping up storms of ice. While ice and water are the same on a physical level, elemental manipulation distinguished the two states, meaning that a user's ability to control ice ends when it melts. Users of ice cannot manipulate temperature directly, and must rely on the creation and presence of their element to remove heat from an area. Affiliation with elemental ice tends to give the user a resistance to cold. Notable users include Jaron and Kolyra. Earth Control over elemental earth gave the user the ability to create, absorb, and manipulate 'earth', referring to materials such as soil and clay that make up the ground as we know it. Their ability extended to the creation of tremors and even earthquakes. While the materials associated with elemental stone can be included in elemental earth, earth featured the movement of material on a grand scale, and thus struggled with moving individual rocks. Affiliation with elemental earth tends to give the user increased night vision and a sensitivity to movements of the ground. Notable users include Seriac and Eireon. Stone Control over elemental stone gave the user the ability to create, absorb, and manipulate 'stone', referring to rocks, minerals, and other similar substances. While sand cannot be controlled with manipulation of elemental stone, sand and dust can be manipulated to the end goal of forming it into rock. Manipulation of stone has more precision than elemental earth, allowing for the creation of constructs such as walls or fists where earth generally could not. Affiliation with elemental stone tends to give the user a general increase in their strength, stamina, and durability. Notable users include Petram and Advena.Category:Element